pandeismfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jesusism/@comment-182.182.125.206-20180704170136
https://atheistforums.org/thread-51733.html http://sonisbetterthanthefather.blogspot.com/ Jesusism the new world religion http://sonisbetterthanthefather.blogspot.com/2018/01/jesusism-new-world-religion.html The New Bible of Jesusism Chapter 1 Verse 1: The Son is Greater than the Father, for he sacrificed himself for us, and his Father did not. Verse 2: Evil Father created this evil material world where his only begotten Son was crucified, and Father God did not interfere while all of this was happening. Jesus is not of this world. Father is of this world, as he created and operates this world. Verse 3: His Father Forsook him. And Jesus Wept. Verse 4: They mocked him. They laughed at him. He cried out to his father. His Father did not answer, while he suffered alone for his Father's World and his people. Jesus was forced to sacrifice himself by his Father. And his Father did not care. Verse 5: And Jesus said to them, " I belong to my father, the devil, and I want to carry out my father's desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies. "Verse 6: Whoever is not of this world suffers as he goes through various trials and tribulations. Whoever is of this world enjoys it a lot. This world is inherently evil, and evil forces rule upon it. Father is Evil. Father is Satan. Father rules this evil material world. The Demiurge. Verse 7: For the Lord God is Satan, and Satan is God. Because God is the Light and the Darkness of this World. He is both good and evil. Jesus is his good side. Satan is his bad. Verse 8: The true believers in Christ suffer, as they are prepared to suffer a lot for Jesus, for they don’t belong to this world, like their Lord Jesus Christ, who is better than his father the demiurge who created him. Verse 9: Prepare for harsh realities, because the true believers in Christ will always suffer. Because suffering is for the strong. And if you are not prepared to suffer, then become one of them, the evil ones. Then your life shall be easier in this world. But you shall perish eternally because of losing your soul in this world. Verse 10: And Jesus proclaimed to the world, " Before Father Was, I AM! " Father, the Creator of this evil world, he also ordered Jesus to be crucified at the hands of the evil people of this evil material world. God wanted his son to suffer. Why didn’t God suffer himself? It is obvious that God The Father is a coward and could not bear the pain, the burden, the suffering, that Jesus Christ did. Chapter 2 Jesusism 2:1 And Jesus said, “For I have not spoken on my own authority, but the Evil Father who sent me has himself given me a commandment—what to say and what to speak” Jesusism 2:2 “God the Father made me suffer. He, the Father, the Creator of this evil world, he also ordered me to be crucified at the hands of the evil people of this evil material world.” Jesusism 2:3 “God wanted his son to suffer.” Jesusism 2:4 “Why didn’t God suffer himself directly instead of making me suffer?” Jesusism 2:5 “It is obvious that God The Father is a coward and could not bear the pain, the burden, the suffering, that I did.” http://sonisbetterthanthefather.blogspot.com/2018/01/the-new-bible-of-jesusism.html